


I like new shit.

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Based on Danny’s instagram, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Danny sighed as he posted his recent selfie.





	I like new shit.

Hitting the post button, Danny leaned back onto the pool table and watched his post blow up. 

Ever since his “meltdown” post on Instagram a few days ago, he’s been cautious on posting. But he still didn’t give a fuck. That’s why he made a point of posting after the initial one.

He saw hate comments flood his pictures with a smaller amount of regular ones. Though it stung a bit, he reminded himself that not everyone understood him, and just wanted to freely hate him on his “toxic/abusive” rant about Olivia. Let’s be honest here, he could do so much worse like others have done but that’s not him. Nothing in his rant was suggestive and could be interpreted differently, that he understood. 

He tried to explain that he could post the pictures he had of Olivia, the usual appropriate ones that everyone post of their significant other but didn’t because he’s a private person. Too bad that got lost in translation when it reached his infamous “crazy sex” sentence. Everyone seems to emphasize that and gloss over the fact that he didn’t go into detail but took it as if he did. He knew it was a stretch to mention that (and that’s why it was less than a sentence), but he was tired of being asked about his sex life with a model. Yeah he expressed his hate for the other guy, just like an ex would. But he also wished her well and basically shut the door behind her. He had no wishes to re-enter that mess with her, since it called for being in public. He loved her, model or not, but they weren’t compatible enough to get back together.

Another thing people forget to mention is that he’s an athlete, specifically one that has been in the spotlight before. He knew that life and immensely hated it. So when he got with Olivia, he tried to express that to her but ended up having to negotiate with her since that’s how she made her money. He understood that and even supported her on it. But he wanted some type of privacy, like the Super Bowl ring ceremony where she was obsessed with looking good for the cameras surrounding them, ignoring the part that it was an important milestone for Danny and didn’t celebrate it with him like all the other couples did. The only person who celebrated with him was Julian. 

Julian.

He missed that man so much. After he tore his ACL in the beginning of that season, their contact was limited, with them going to the playoffs and Julian going through rehab. But then he signed with another team and they briefly saw each other during a game and in the offseason. But when he signed with the Lions, it was a whole other problem.

They used to constantly text and facetime but it all went silent after the Super Bowl. Don’t get him wrong, he’s proud of them going to the super bowl and winning; even bet on it. But after winning MVP, it seemed like Julian thought he was better than the other man. So when he posted an old video of their vacation during an offseason, he wasn’t surprised that Julian didn’t initially comment on it, instead only replying to their favorite band’s comment.

So as a giant “fuck you” to the haters (Julian briefly flashing in his mind), Danny uploaded a pic of himself on his brand new pool table. He briefly wondered if Julian is going to recognize the meaning behind it. Let’s just say that what happened on the table surprisingly didn’t break it, but did leave some questionable stains that he blushes at whenever he spots them.

“Oh well,” Danny sighed and shrugged.

He went over to his music system and put on some music. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed his bottle of bourbon and went to sit in the couch. Unscrew the top, he drank some and leaned back, relaxing with the music, occasionally taking a mouthful of alcohol. He was starting to feel floaty and warm when he felt his phone vibrate. Checking it, he saw that Julian commented on his picture. 

“I thought I told you... you’re on probation bubs... [squirrel emoji]”- edelman11

 

What the fuck, Danny thought, he never spoke to me, that lying bitch. Danny deleted the comment and a few other nasty ones. He leaned back and let himself get immersed in the music and alcohol.


End file.
